iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Order of Merciful Men
The Order of Merciful Men, known also as The Tattered Men, is a holy order of The Faith of the Seven composed of Septons, Begging Brothers, and Brown Brothers. History The Order of Merciful Men was founded after the Dance of the Dragons ''when the realm was still torn apart by the warrings of the Targaryens and their dragons. It was founded by ''Yolent the Blessed, a wandering Septon who had experienced firsthand the devastation wreaked upon the people by the horrible conflict. The order was a poor one, comprised of clergy who often had as few resources to their name as the people they serviced, forcing them to live with the smallfolk and use Septs only when possible on the rare occasions that it was. Septons from this order are often the poorest of the poor, even those that have been granted Septs of their own keeping for themselves only one set of vestments in each colour. This has lead to them being nicknamed The Tattered Men, ''lovingly by the folk they care for, and somewhat derisively by the Lords and Septons who find their insistence on poverty somewhat bothersome, even a source of trouble and a bad influence on the folk at times. It was after the fall of the Targaryens that the Order began gaining in size and strength, for the realm was never again truly at peace and they became beacons of the folk in their time of need. It was always speculated that the ''High Sparrow had been a vowed member of their order, though he never openly spoke regarding the issue or showed them any special favouritism to back the theories. The order is one of the larger ones in the Faith, though it holds even less sway than the Order of the Most Blessed & High Father when it comes to influence within the Faith. Even after the rise of the High Sparrow and the increase in their power that followed they were unable to gain more than two seats on the Council of the Most Devout. Beliefs & Charisms The Order of Merciful men is completely dedicated to aiding the poor, in fact they barely maintain enough wealth to pay to upkeep the Septs that they have, though their Septries are tended to much more carefully as they produce food and income to give to the poor, as well as land for those smallfolk seeking shelter to live upon. Though it is practice that most Septons and other Clergy take Vows of Poverty, the Order has made it a rule that their members profess vows of Extreme Poverty, meaning that even the shoes upon their feet were not theirs to keep should someone else have greater need of them. Begging Brothers make up the majority of the order, which goes to explain the lack of influence within the Faith. The Order of Merciful men are also the chief 'recruiters' for the Poor Fellows, though when it comes to the administration and running of the group they themselves have little to do with the issue. Notable Members No notable members have yet appeared. Category:Clergy Category:Faith of the Seven